fictionlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prissy Pony's Padding/Chapter One
“Where the hay is that speaker?” Vinyl Scratch stomped through the apartment, gritting her teeth as she searched. Normally laid back, the DJ was at the tail end of the three hour search for one of her speakers. An hour and a half of that time had been spent in her own room, of course, and the usual mess was somewhat more...messy as a result. Now at last she had gone through every other part of the apartment and that left her with one, final option. A place she rarely went and when she did never alone. A place of evil and boring, mind-crushing Classical music. Octavia’s room. She cautiously pushed the door open. Her friend and flatmate was still at least an hour away so there was no reason for Vinyl to keep looking over her shoulder as though the earth mare would materialize and start scolding her in that prissy way she had. Stepping into the room she looked around it. All boring and fancy, like Octavia was making her room as prissy as herself. Not that Vinyl minded, really. She rather liked that a prissy pony like Octavia was friends with her and really quite down to earth when you got to know her. Her head was full of silly things like ‘decency’ and ‘common sense’ Vinyl had no time for. The speaker didn’t seem to be there anywhere she looked but Vinyl Scratch was nothing if not determined. She looked under Octavia’s perfectly made bed and crossed the room, almost amazed by the fact she didn’t have to dance over any number of discarded items like in her own room. It was alien to her. Grumbling Vinyl went to the last place left; Octavia’s closet. Why her friend got a walk in closet in her room and she didn’t was a mystery Vinyl couldn’t be bothered solving. Besides, how much space did you need for bow ties? Looking in there were a number of fancier outfits she knew Octavia needed occasionally, some she didn’t but kept because her family kept sending them to her and a locked chest at the back, nearly hidden. ‘Wait, locked chest?’ Vinyl trotted in and brushed the draping dresses off the chest. It had a huge padlock holding it shut, the chest itself was made from tough looking oak and was nearly as big as Vinyl. ‘Now isn’t that interesting...’ Vinyl didn’t often stick her nose into things that didn’t concern her, despite what Octavia might say and give a number of examples to support. She was also very much about respecting another’s privacy, even if Octavia said she wasn’t and could bring up five incidents in the last week where she showed a complete lack of said respect. But now she was curious. Leaving the chest for the moment Vinyl ran back to her room and spent twenty minutes searching for a bag a friend of hers in high school asked her to look after five minutes before the guards came by to arrest him. She had kept it because hay, why not? He had shown her how to use some of the little tools in it and she made had use of those skills for many purposes. Mostly breaking into Octavia’s stash of expensive, high quality cookies. While looking for it she found her speaker, under her bed. ‘Too bad I never thanked Open Lock for his lessons.’ Vinyl thought as she lifted the lockpicks out with her magic and set to work. After half an hour the padlock popped open and dropped. With a grin Vinyl pushed the lip open. She couldn’t wait to find out. If she had just ignored this it would have bugged her for weeks. Her grin died as she looked at the revealed contents. Lifting some she inspected them with a confused expression. She had been expecting any number of things, like a stash of stolen gold bricks, a Vinyl Scratch shrine, sex toys, anything but not this. Actually, she had been hoping for a shrine to herself. She had NOT been expecting this. Looking at the chest, an idea popped up inside her confused thoughts. 'So, Octy's into this stuff huh?' <--> Octavia sighed in relief as she entered her home, setting down her instrument’s large case. Her usual rehearsal with her ensemble had been rather tiring recently and she was happy to be home. Time to relax and renew herself. It was just a pity Vinyl was home at the moment or she could have indulged.. ‘No, no I mustn’t think like that. I like spending time with Vinyl, she’s my best friend.’ Octavia scolded herself. Still, she enjoyed it when she had the apartment to herself. Stepping into the living room she gave Vinyl a tired nod. The unicorn was laid out on the couch, her trademark glasses pushed up onto her forehead. She grinned at the earth mare. “Hey there Octy, how was practice?” She asked casually. Too casually, thought Octavia. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Rehearsal, Vinyl, as I have told you a hundred times before. It went well, although I must admit there were a few stressful moments.” She pressed a hoof against the back of her neck and rolled her head. “Oh, I really do need to relax.” “Yeah, relax.” Vinyl grinned at her. “You do need to relax, don’t ya? Lots of different ways to relax, aren’t there? I like to listen to some mixes, maybe veg on the couch.” “Let’s not forget to add bothering me to that list.” Octavia said with a roll of her eyes. Something was off with this conversation. The DJ nodded. “What do you do to relax Octy?” She asked, something about her grin cheeky. Octavia pursed her lips as she stared at her friend. “You already know my hobbies Vinyl, we live together. Why do you ask?” Shrugging Vinyl got up and circled the couch until she was on the other. “Oh, just curious. After all we’ve been friends for ages but sometimes I feel like there’s some big, secrety-secret you’re keeping.” Her legs and half her body were hidden by the back of the couch but she put her hoof on something. Something wooden. Octavia tilted her head to the side as she considered her friend’s strange words. She did have a secret, a very big one she had long kept hidden. Was it obvious she was keeping a secret though? She had been cautious and careful, indulging only when she knew Vinyl was in another city or too far away to arrive unexpectedly. The topic was still making her slightly worried. “A secret? Nonsense Vinyl, what sort of secret do you think I might have that I would keep it from my best friend for so long?” She asked, keeping her voice clear, confident and as firm as possible. Her unicorn friend would pounce on any sign of weakness. “Dunno.” Vinyl shrugged. “A little secret like, say,” Her magic lifted the long chest up and dumped its contents on the couch, “this one?” Silence filled the room as Octavia stared at the pile of thick cloth diapers and just as thick, crinkling disposables, her cutie mark emblazoned on the front of many cloth diapers and others decorated with childish patterns. Plastic pants littered the piles, some frilly and foalish, others plain and some covered in yet more child’s designs. A few folded up items opened as they fell to reveal oversized onsies. Vinyl grinned at her over the couch. “Spot on, right?” Her grin shrunk as she watched Octavia. The earth mare shook as she stared at the pile. Her secret had finally been discovered. Vinyl knew she was a freak, knew her humiliating little secret. She was going to kick Octavia out for being weird. Years of worrying about her secret and fear of being revealed burst free as tears slid down her cheeks. With a sob she galloped from the room, running to her room and slamming the door shut. “Octy, no, wait!” Vinyl jumped over the couch too late and her friend’s door slammed shut before she could stop it with her magic. “Damn it, open up!” “No!” The shriek came back. “Y-you know I’m a f-freak! I’m w-weird and you p-probably hate me!” She could hear the sobs in Octavia’s voice and Vinyl found a dagger of guilt jabbing her in the heart. She hadn’t meant to do that! Octavia was meant to blush and stammer responses, not run away crying. Looking at the door, Vinyl grit her teeth. She had seen a lot in various clubs and while it was odd, she had nothing against Octavia being an Adult Foal. But the earth pony could be stubborn. Vinyl was going to have to show her friend exactly how fine she was with it. Her horn lit up and things began to float over. <--> Octavia buried her head in her pillow, crying into it. Her life was over. Nopony was supposed to know about her secret. She would be a laughing stock if it ever got out. She knew she should have stopped but she could never bring herself to get rid of it. The longest she had been able to resist the temptation had been a month and in the end she had spent an entire day in diapers, suckling on her favorite pacifier. So busy recriminating herself Octavia didn’t hear the metallic clinks of Vinyl’s work on her lock or the sound of her door opening quietly. Her ears flat and covered by one of her pillows the first sign that she wasn’t alone anymore was the tug of magic pulled her away from the top of her bed and flipping her onto her back. “Yo, Octy.” Vinyl Scratch greeted her. “Before you say anything, sorry about that. I just wanted to see you blush, not make you cry. That would be totally uncool.” Blinking in confusion Octavia opened her mouth to say something. Before she could get a word out something familiar filled her mouth. The largest of her pacifiers squeezed into her mouth and she began to work it without thinking. Vinyl grinned at the bobbing pacifier. “Just so you know, I’m fine with this. I mean damn, I never would have guessed you were into all this Adult Foal stuff. Legs up Octy.” She instructed before using her own magic to lift Octavia’s legs up before she could move. A thick diaper floated up and settled under her. Octavia let out a muffled gasp of surprise as she felt the soft material and seconds later powder being applied. “This is just me showing you that I don’t care. You’re still the same prissy, boringly sensible, awesome Octavia you’ve always been.” The diaper fastened around Octavia’s hindquarters and was pinned in place. Still in shock Octavia just lay there for the moment, feeling the blissful warmth and comfort of a diaper. Eventually Vinyl stepped closer, looming over the bed and giving her friend an uncertain look. “Uh, you okay Octy?” For a second she looked slightly nervous. “I just wanted to, ya’know, show you that I’m fine with it. I did a gig in a place where a few ponies into this stuff came pretty often, so not like the first time.” Slowly Octavia lifted her head and with one hoof removed her pacifier. “I...Vinyl...” She croaked, not sure what to say. Her best friend, the friend she lived with and often had slightly worrying dreams of, had just diapered her and was saying she didn’t care. She didn’t care that Octavia liked to dress like a foal. She didn’t care she liked to wear diapers and suck on a pacifier. She was still her friend. Eyes burning with tears again Octavia all but leaped at her friend, catching the unicorn in a bone crushing hug. “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthank!” She hugged the white mare to her and buried her head against the DJ’s shoulder, overcome by emotions in an uncharacteristic fit. A hoof wrapped around her shoulders, rubbing her back. “Hey, it’s no problem. Come on Octy, don’t cry.” Vinyl, her voice surprisingly gentle, urged her friend. She gasped for breath so she could reply, slowing her babbling down. “Nopony has ever found out, its always been such a secret. Oh I was so worried and I thought you were going to kick me out for being a freak-” “Whoa whoa whoa. Whoa.” Vinyl pulled back slightly so she could look Octavia in the eye. “Octy, babe, you aren’t a freak. Well, you’re a neat-freak and kinda a control freak sometimes but you’re not a freak for this. Stop saying that.” “B-but I am.” Sniffed the musician, looking down slightly. Vinyl’s mouth pressed into a flat line. She hated to see her friend thinking of herself like this. “No, you aren’t. If you say that again Octy I’m gonna be real annoyed because I hate lying. It’s kinda odd, yeah, but you’re not a freak. If anypony says you are I’ll buck ‘em to the moon, you got me? Right to the moon! They’ll land so hard they’ll make a crater!” She said firmly. The amount of times Octavia had told her friend violence was a bad way to solve a problem was beyond count. But this once she just hugged her friend again. “V-Vinyl...” They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other close. Eventually Octavia pulled back, drying her eyes. She collected herself, drawing on her long practice of being dignified as Vinyl did something stupid. “This really means a lot to me Vinyl.” She said at last, sitting back on her diapered rear. It landed with a loud ‘bomfph’ and she actually giggled before blushing and looking at Vinyl uncertainly. To her surprise the DJ was grinning widely. “Wow.” Vinyl Scratch said, her eyes bright. “You just giggled. Damn Octy, you should have told me. You put those ponies I saw at the club to shame in terms of cuteness.” Her blush growing Octavia looked down. Vinyl made a habit of flirting with her and while she could ignore it normally right now it was making her flustered. “Um, t-thanks?” She took a deep breath. “Vinyl, we need to make sure things are clear. I do not want this to change anything between-” Her pacifier was shoved back in her mouth. “Hold on a sec Octy.” Vinyl said with a snicker, enjoying the look of annoyance Octavia was giving her. It looked so cute with the pacifier. “There’s something wrong with this picture, let me fix it.” She had what could only be called a wicked grin. Octavia’s unheard question about what she meant was answered when she felt her bowtie unsnapping from her neck. She stared at it and looked back at Vinyl as it floated away, slightly confused. “What? You ever seen a foal with a bowtie?” Vinyl rubbed her chin. “Actually now I think about it I wouldn’t be surprised if you were born with one. Popped right out with a little bowtie, looking at the hospital room with a frown for being so messy.” She snorted with laughter, the glare her prissy friend shot her making her laugh even harder. Taking her pacifier out Octavia tried to regain the seriousness of the conversation. “Very funny. Now, I assure you I will still keep this out of the way and to myself-” She began. “Oh no no no!” Waving her hooves Vinyl cut her off. She looped a hoof around Octavia’s neck. “Keep it out of the way, are you kidding? Please, I saw how much stuff you had in that chest and that’s when you were trying to keep it secret. I’m betting you indulged when I was out on gigs, right? Knowing you, you probably didn’t even risk it unless I was out of town, am I right?” Octavia’s blush was all she needed to know she was right. Vinyl grinned. “Well that’s not happening anymore. I scream music whenever I want despite the fact it annoys you all the way to Tartarus and back. You like your diapers, which is totally fine with me, and you think I’d be annoyed if you did it more?” She smacked her friend on the shoulder. “No can do babe.” What Vinyl meant took a few seconds for Octavia to absorb. Was...was Vinyl telling her she could do this...whenever she wanted? Her heart beat excitedly but she forced it to be calm. There was no way she could do that, there was no way Vinyl could really mean that. “What? Vinyl, you cannot be serious!” She exclaimed, drawing back. “You don’t even know how far I go with it. For all you know I soil them too and that would be unacceptable.” Scratch gave her a look. “Do you crap in ‘em?” She asked simply. “No! Well...I mean, no! That would be gross.” Octavia snapped with a blush. Grin growing slightly, Vinyl leaned in. “I’m getting the feeling you’re still hiding something...let me guess, you DO use ‘em though?” Opening her mouth to deny it Octavia snapped her jaw shut as she looked her friend in the eyes. “Y-yes.” She finally admitted. “Just the disposables and just...just wetting. I know it’s horrible and gross and undignified but....” Vinyl rolled her eyes. “Babe, you really should get over that whole ‘dignity’ thing. It’s boring. Ever use the cloth ones?” She asked suddenly, patting the one Octavia was wearing. “N-not really. I was too worried about having to clean them and risking you finding them.” The musician replied nervously. “Right, gotcha. What else is there? Do you act like a foal? Got a pacifier already and I found a few more little toys in that chest. Let’s see, a bib, some bottles, more pacifiers, you even had a rattle in there.” Dragging Octavia out, Vinyl pulled her towards the living room. The pacifier floated out in Vinyl’s magic behind them. The earth pony nodded slowly, her blush still in full force. “Sometimes. Not always. It-it was just relaxing. I feel...safe.” She explained. “I used to do solo rehearsal here with a diaper on and my pacifier when you used to do a lot more work further away.” “Wow, I was missing out.” Vinyl teased as they arrived. Seeing the chest, something occurred to Octavia. She gave Vinyl a narrow, much more usual look. “Vinyl...how did you find the chest anyway? It was in the back of my closet...locked.” She added darkly. Vinyl grinned nervously as she levitated the collection back into the chest. “...I tripped over it?” “...sometimes I hate you.” Octavia sighed, as she finished packing. “I do wish you would just pretend you never found out.” She complained. “Oh?” Vinyl’s eyebrows rose and she gave Octavia a skeptical look. “Do you really? You’d rather you were still guilty doing this in private and being worried whenever you did that I would find out and think you were a ‘freak’?” She snorted. “Yeah, no, not buying.” Put that way the gray mare couldn’t really deny that maybe this was better. She knew she was going to be subjected to a lot of good natured teasing but...but maybe this wouldn’t end badly. Vinyl had basically told her to wear her diapers whenever she wanted. “You’re right.” She conceded. The look of surprise Vinyl wore was worth it. Clearly she hadn’t thought Octavia would agree so quickly. “I’m glad you found out, I think. Just knowing you don’t mind is...reassuring. But I do think we need to establish some ground rules.” She wore the look of surprise this time when the DJ nodded. “I agree completely. But you don’t get to make them all. For every rule you get to impose, I get to make one. How’s that sound?” “Why do you get to make rules?” Octavia asked indignantly. “Because if it weren’t for me you wouldn’t get to be wearing that snug little diaper of yours at all and we both pay the rent.” Answered Vinyl with a grin. “You can make the first rule.” Rolling her eyes but realizing there was no other way to go, Octavia went ahead with it. “Rule one; no telling anypony else, not under any circumstances.” Vinyl shook her head and she almost looked offended. “Really Octy? You really think I’d tell your secret? Well, your rule to waste. Rule two; whenever you wearing a diaper you have to use it. For pissing at least.” “What?” Her cheeks red Octavia shook her head. “No, we’re not making that a rule. Just because I lik- I do not mind....peeing in these does not mean I always do.” Lifting the chest in her magic Vinyl just laughed. “Too late babe, it’s the rule. Feel free to make your next one.” Grumbling Octavia decided she would just ignore the more crass ‘rules’ Vinyl imagined she could come up with. “Rule three; you will never take any form of picture or recording of me in any of my, uh, foal wear.” “Rule four; when you use your diaper and I’m home, I get to change you. I also get to do any diapering you need.” Vinyl said, her grin growing even wider as Octavia processed the rule. Her cheeks redder than ever she shook her head with greater force then before. “W-what, Vinyl, y-you can’t be-” “I am.” Scratch overrode her. “It might surprise you but I foalsat when I was younger and come on, how awesomely did I do your diaper before? Make your rule.” Hesitating and wanting to argue Octavia’s protests died. She had always wanted to have another pony change her, a secret little fantasy she had been certain she would never realize. A lump in her throat she just nodded. “O-okay.” She agreed quietly, looking down. “Um...rule five...I...I can wear...” she hesitated but pressed on, “I can wear my diaper even if you change your mind about it being alright.” “Wow, it’s like you’re making redundant rules on purpose.” Vinyl rolled her eyes. “Rule six; Vinyl gets to make the rest of the rules because Octavia keeps making up stupid, pointless rules.” Octavia’s hesitation vanished. “What? You can’t-” Her pacifier was jammed back into her mouth and her words were lost as the unicorn’s magic left it adhered to her lips. “Mmph!” “What was that? No objections?” Vinyl turned an ear towards Octavia as she tried and failed to the pacifier out. “Great! Rule seven; whenever you’re wearing a diaper I get to put your pacifier in whenever I want. Rule eight; you have to wear your bib for every meal when you’re wearing a diaper.” The silenced earth pony continued to try to protest while Vinyl went on. Eventually an idea occurred to the unicorn and she vanished, returning with a whiteboard and marker. Bringing her friend back to the couch she set to work writing down all the rules. Octavia finally gave up. Vinyl had already realized quite well that the chance to indulge in her secret hobby meant Octavia was willing to put up with a lot. The result of their one-sided ‘discussion’ was written out on the board: Octy’s Foal Rules (or ‘whenever Octy is wearing a diaper’) 1: Octy must use her diapers for peepee. 2: If Octy has to go poopy, she has to ask Vinyl to let her use the potty. 3: Vinyl won’t take any pictures of Octy in her diapers (unless she’s looking super cute) 4: Octy isn’t allowed to change her own diaper, unless Vinyl is more than an hour away from home. 5: Vinyl is allowed to put Octy’s pacifier in whenever she wants. 6: Octy isn’t allowed to remove her pacifier without permission. 7: Octy has to wear her bib for all meals. 8: Vinyl gets to make up any more rules she wants. 9: Disobeying any rule means Vinyl gets to punish Octy however she wants. Looking proudly at her list of rules, Vinyl sent Octavia a cocky smirk. “So, how’s that sound?” Octavia facehoofed. Maybe Vinyl finding out hadn’t been such a good idea. <--> “Welcome back!” Octavia had taken one step into the apartment on her return from today’s rehearsal and there was Vinyl Scratch, DJ extraordinaire and frighteningly happy about the fact Octavia was an Adult Foal. “...thank you.” Octavia trotted in, looking around suspiciously. “How has your day been Vinyl?” She asked politely instead of demanding to know what was being planned. It had been a week since Vinyl had found out and life had continued something like normal. She had shyly worn a diaper a time or two but mostly she had kept it under wraps. She had also avoided the need to use her diapers. “Great, great...hey, Octy, wanna make a bet?” The unicorn asked completely out of the blue. Octavia gave her another suspicious look. This was highly unusual but she had learned a time or two that Vinyl made bets either a) when the odds were completely in her favor or b) she thought it would be funny either way. “A bet on what?” Octavia asked worriedly. Vinyl followed her as she went to her room and put her instrument case down. “Oh, nothing. I’ve noticed you only wear your diapers for a short time if at all. How about this; I bet you can’t go an entire evening, from now to your usual bedtime at ten without using your diaper.” Vinyl challenged. Octavia gave her another look. She had used the bathroom before leaving to come home so she knew it wouldn’t be a problem. But she had to wonder why. “Even if I did agree, what would you get out of this?” She asked with narrow eyes. Vinyl’s grin showed she was not at all bothered. “If you do you use it, you have to wear diapers when you’re home from now on. Unless there’s company, obviously.” Octavia frowned. “Why in Equestria would you want me to do that?” “Duh.” Vinyl rolled her eyes. “Because you want it, you’re just too embarrassed. And...I have to admit, you look pretty damn cute with that big padded behind of yours.” She grinned nervously. “So, whaddya say?” “What do I get if I win?” No reason to give Vinyl wriggle room when she inevitably lost. The unicorn shrugged. “Let’s go with a classic; I’ll be your slave for a week. Sound good?” It took Octavia seconds to decide. “You, Vinyl Scratch, are on.” Both mares smirked, certain they were about to win. Only one of them could be right. Category:Article Subpages Category:NSFW